Tiffany Rose's Father
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

Five year old Tiffany Rose Addams jolted up out of bed, panting hard. She could've sworn that she had heard something…

The girl slid out of bed quietly and tiptoed to her balcony. She silently counted to three before slamming the doors open. She bravely strode outside, feeling like she was going to be sick.

She looked around without seeing anything. Just as she was about to go back inside, a tile from the roof narrowly avoided conking her noggin.

Making a stupid decision, she grabbed ahold of the trellis that was covered with vines and quickly climbed her way up onto the roof. She aligly pulled herself onto the uneven surface. And stood with the full moon shining behind her, creating an eerie sight. But it was Tiffany who was shocked.

A man wearing a patched and ratty suit was perched on the roof with his back to her, gazing out into the streets of Downtown Gotham City. In his hand, was something that reminded Tiffany of a chicken feed sack that some cows had accidently mistaken for hay. She could tell that he was tall- over six feet tall, she guessed and had black hair that was in clumps.

She crept silently towards him, careful not to make a sound. When she reached him, she hesitated, terrified for a moment that he would be mad at her for talking to him. Then she mustered up her courage and tugged on his pant leg.

The man spun around, accidently pushing Tiffany off the roof. With a shriek of terror, she plunged off the roof. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed her wrists. Then, she looked into sapphire blue eyes… that looked like her own eyes.

The man pulled her up back onto the roof without any trouble. Tiffany was surprised by his strength. Once she was back on the roof, she looked into the stranger's face…

… the face of her father.

Tiffany gasped as her father- her _**FATHER**_- hugged her close to him. She deeply inhaled his scent- pine, leather and some sort of chemical.

"Daddy," she murmured, burying her face into his neck. Her father. Held her close to him; as though he would never let go. "Where were you?" she asked once she could breathe again.

Dr. Jonathan Crane gazed into eyes that were just like his as his hand gently stroked her face, pushing black curls behind her ear. She looked just like him- same nose, same hair color and type, sma eyes, same face shape, same ears, even the same body type; slender.

"Oh, my little princess," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Where were you?" This time, Tiffany made it more of a demand then a question.

Jonathan sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "It's a long story, my little princess."

"Well, tell me. The night is young," Tiffany made herself comfortable on her father's lap, snuggling herself into his jacket so that she would be safe from the October night's chilly breeze.

Queen of Swords

Butterfly Rose

.com/watch?v=YYsb4vI8FRI

.com/watch?v=iWAGRTUy0Fc

.com/watch?v=JZ0iTTtO-Rg

.com/watch?v=Zxwsvj9R0pY

.com/watch?v=fah3PAhYL6I

.com/watch?v=vQpe7pbDXYI&NR=1

.com/watch?v=TKISpzYb-VA

.com/watch?v=NOR877vcswQ

.com/watch?v=Kik60RwAIms

.com/watch?v=zArLKQBqk4Y

.com/watch?v=mOp8OAi3OAo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=HvIpTt-fYlQ

.com/watch?v=HvIpTt-fYlQ


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

The following night, Tiffany stayed up way past her bedtime. She set up camp in her hammock that she often would spend summer nights sleeping in. She stared at the full moon as she began to sing

"_No greater love than this…_

_That You should lay down Your life_

_For someone such as me;_

_I'd spend a lifetime wondering why._

_The Beauty of Heaven_

_Is here in my heart_

_And I know there can be_

_No greater love than this"_

She stopped when she heard something. She crept over to the side of her balcony and looked down.

There was nothing there.

She turned around, disappointed when she ran smack dab into her father. She hugged his knees tightly while he tried to bend down and scoop her up. Finally, he did so with his little princess snuggled up in his arms. He grabbed her blanket that was lying halfway on the hammock with the other half pooling onto the wooden deck. He sat down on the hammock with his daughter curled up against his chest.

"I have a present for you, princess," he whispered softly into her ear, causing the five year old girl to perk up a bit. Jonathan handed her a cloth doll with black yarn hair, blue button eyes, a red smile and a patchwork dress that was made from many different scraps of fabric.

"It's cute; like a penguin!" squealed Tiffany happily, hugging the little doll to her chest.

"What will you name her?" Jonathan asked the girl fondly, his long fingered hands running through her loose, silky curls.

"Ummm…" Tiffany thought long and hard for a few minutes, her adorable little face getting all scrunched up as she tucked her head underneath Jonathan's chin. For a moment, Jonathan thought that she had fallen asleep. Until she piped up, "I shall name her Ragdoll."

Jonathan blinked a few times. That was what everyone in high school had called her mother, for she was the "Scarecrow's" girlfriends and comforter for all four years of torture. Of corse, she was a cheerleader, historian for the drama club, a pro in the breakdance club, the lead in every production that she ever tried out for and the president of the Performer's Society. She was, all in all… _perfect._

Jonathan smiled down at his daughter. "That's a perfect name, my little princess." He kissed her head as Tiffany began to hum a song. Jonathan sighed. He was in heaven. Soon, Tiffany fell asleep with her thumb planted firmly in her mouth and Ragdoll nestled in the crook of her arms. Jonathan just laid there on the hammock, thinking about how lucky he was to have a beautiful daughter, even if he did have to keep her a secret from the Gallery of Rouges. If they ever found out about Tiffany, then who would know what would happen to her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

The next morning, Breeanna was jolted awake by her daughter bouncing up and down on her bed. The five year old girl was singing at the top of her lungs _Bop to the Top_ from High School Musical. Breeanna sat up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head as she did so. The giggling girl crawled underneath the covers, snuggling closely to her mother. Breeanna suddenly got an idea…

The thirty-six year old woman got out of bed, holding her finger to her lips as her daughter followed her out the door. The little girl got the idea. They halted outside of Breeanna's twin brother's door. The woman counted down from three; on three, they darted into the room, shrieking and shouting as they started to jump up and down on the bed, making a racket loud enough to wake the dead.

The man who was once peacefully asleep in bed jolted up with a start. The sleepy look on his face turned to one of mischief when he saw who the perpetrators were. He jumped up with a yell and tackled Breeanna, accidently rolling off the bed with her, laughing all the way.

The little girl let out a Xena-like war cry as she jumped onto the man's stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of him, and began to pummel him with her fist. _**NO ONE**_ was to _**EVER**_ hurt her mother, may God forbid it!

By this time, Breeanna had grabbed her twin's pillow and was beating her brother and daughter up as the "fight" continued on. Suddenly, with a very loud _**RIP**_, the pillow split, sending feather all over the room.

Suddenly, the lights clicked on, and an English accent tutted, "Oh dear, now I have to clean this up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

**SIX MONTHS LATER…**

Tiffany waited out of her balcony, same as usual, for her father to come and visit her. She was dressed in her favorite pair of darkwash skinny jeans with a hot pink mockneck and a black leather jacket that was a miniature of her mother and uncle's leather jackets. She was barefoot and carried Ragdoll with her. She had taken the handsewn doll with her everywhere that she had gone; to school, to fancy dinners that her uncle had hosted, and even to the park. She had told her mother and uncle that she had received the doll as a gift from her pen pal in Europe, which was a little white lie. As a first grade assignment, she had been writing to a girl by the name of Daisy White who residenced in London.

Now she was waiting for her father to show up again.

Finally, she heard the now famillere sounds of someone scaling the ivy vine trellis that led up to her balcony. She happily wiggled in her seat, trying not to be impatient. When her father appeared, she all but threw herself into his arms.

"Hello again, my little princess," he greeted her. "We're going on a little field trip tonight."

Tiffany squealed quietly then scurried into her room to grab her shoes. Five minutes later, she and Jonathan were slipping through the dangerous, dark back alleys of Gotham City. She had thought that they would run into gangsters, but, they didn't, to Tiffany's greatest disappointment.

Soon, they were outside a club called the Iceberg Lounge. For the first time, Elizabeth realized that her daddy was dressed in a nice suit with a deep blue tie that bought out his sapphire eyes.

A waitress led them into a back office where a pudgy man with round glasses was doing some paperwork. Tiffany shivered in the cold air. She then spied penguins that were inspecting the guests. She squealed happily and wiggled out of her father's hold to go say hello.

"Well, hello again Jonathan!" the round man greeted, heaving himself out of his chair and waddling over to shake Dr. Crane's hand. "Where is your daughter?"

Suddenly, the two men heard giggling and squeaking; the both turned and saw Tiffany was holding a penguin chick while its mother looked on with a sense of pride on her face. Tiffany was giggling as she gently pet the baby bird.

Oswald Cobblepot chuckled as he watched the girl play with his pets. He turned to Jonathan and remarked, "You were right about one thing. She is cute."

A knock sounded at the door and a redhead poked her head into the freezing room. "Ollie, everyone is here," she announced before shutting the door with a smart _CLICK._

"Well, that's our cue!" the large man chuckled as Jonathan scooped up his daughter. "Oh and Tiffany dear, you can call me Uncle Ollie; everyone does!"

They reached a door that was painted a deep blue and Ollie opened it. Tiffany's jaw dropped, for the people that she had been idolizing since she met her father six months ago were in the room!

The Joker, in his trademark purple suit and green hair; Harley Quinn attached to his arm; Catwoman feeding an infant cat in her hands; the Riddler with his cane; Two Face flipping his coin into the air; Poison Ivy singing a song to a Venus fly trap; Killer Croc, looking bored as he looked for something to eat; and the Mad Hatter, who was reading a copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. The second the door opened, everyone's heads snapped to stare at Tiffany, who suddenly felt shy. She buried her face in her father's neck, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hello Jonathan," purred Catwoman, walking over to the man and his daughter. "Hello, little kitten."

This gave Tiffany the courage that she needed. She wiggled out of her father's hold and just looked at all of the criminals with her wide, innocent sapphire blue eyes.

"Ah, ain't she a cuuuute lil' thang, Mistar J?" cooed Harley Quinn, Tiffany ran to her and held her arms up with an adorable expression on her face. The female clown scooped her up and showed her to the Joker.

"Weeeeeeeeell you're right about one thing, Harls," the Joker said, looking over Tiffany. "She is cute."

Tiffany snuggled into Harley's arms, resting her head on the clown's shoulder. Ragdoll was tucked firmly in the crook of her elbow, safe and sound.

Killer Croc waddled up to the young girl, licking his lips. In her shock, Harley Quinn dropped Tiffany.

"If you dare to even think about eating me, Killer Croc, then I will make my daddy spay you with his fear toxin!" Tiffany threatened him, with both fists planted firmly on her hips. Killer Croc quickly backed up at the little girl's threat and hid behind the sofa.

Tiffany was passed around from person to person, who each fell in love with the adorable, sweet, charming, spunky, clever and funny five year old girl. Poison Ivy and Tiffany talked about breeding roses, which was a hobby that Tiffany and her mother would spend hours doing. Then Tiffany and the Riddler chanallenged each other with several riddles; Tiffany amazed the green clad man with her cleverness and wit at which she answered and posed riddles to him. Catwoman fell in love with Tiffany's catlike gymnastics stunts and dancing. Mad Hatter and the little girl talked about _Alice in Wonderland_, which was her favorite book and she would oftentimes request it for her bedtime story. She amused the Joker and Harley Quinn with many stories of her pranks that she had pulled on random people. Two Face challenged the girl to a game of _Heads or Tails_. Killer Croc just avoided the young girl with her threat still hanging over his head.

Jonathan looked at his watch and was shocked at the time. He noticed that Tiffany had fallen asleep in Poison Ivy's arms and Catwoman was playing with her hair.

"Well Ollie, I'd better get Tiffany home before her mother starts to worry!" Jonathan accepted his daughter from the female envirmentalist. The five year old girl cooed baby talk as she snuggled deeper into her father's shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW…" Cooed everyone as Jonathan left the night club and started the walk back to Tiffany's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

The next few weeks Tiffany and Jonathan would spend taking midnight walks in the park and hanging out at the Iceberg Lounge. Tiffany quickly made close friends with Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn. The girls would go out shopping at the malls that dotted the club district or play dress up with the little girl.

Before Tiffany realized it, it was February fourteenth; her seventh birthday.

She woke up Saturday morning to loud squealing and something bouncing up and down on her bed. She was finally bounced out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Take it Easy, Emily, Anna, Mary!" she whined, rubbing her backside. The three girls looked at each other then at their friend. The three girls were the daughters of some of the servants that worked at Wayne Manor. Alfred, Bruce's only butler, had a severe heart attack two years back and was forced into an early retirement as the cook and occasional babysitter.

"Sorry," piped up Mary giggling as her friend clamored back up onto the bed and started to jump up and down.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Tiffany as she and her friends all started to jump up and down on the bed, singing loudly at the top of their lungs.

"Come now, what is all the ruckus about?" Alfred poked his slowly receding grey head into the room. His face crinkled up into a smile as he observed the girl's fun.

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…" the girls sang over and over again at the top of their lungs.

The four girls were having so much fun that they didn't realized that they had an audience until Tiffany was lifted up into the air by strong, muscular arms.

"Unca Bwuce!" she squealed, hugging her beloved uncle around his neck. The billionaire boomed out laughing as he spun in tight circles, landing on Tiffany's bed, where he was tackled by the three other girls.

~xXx~

Later that night, after Tiffany had been tucked into bed by her uncle, she hopped out of her bed and scuttled outside, dragging her baby blankie and Ragdoll with her. There was Jonathan Crane, waiting from his little princess. Tiffany jumped up into his arms and squeezed him.

"Come on, my little princess. The Gallery has a surprise for you," Jonathan whispered, slinging his daughter onto his back as he began to scale down the wall expertly.

Within minutes, they arrived at the closed Iceberg Lounge. Jonathan walked in and went to the back room that Tiffany would often visit to see her outlaw friends.

_**"SURPRISE!"**_ everyone shouted when father and daughter entered the room. Tiffany wiggled out of Jonathan's arms and ran to hug everyone around the knees (except Killer Croc, who still stayed away from Tiffany).

Catwoman made a chocolate ice cream cake with Oreos and fudge icing. Seven hot pink and turquoise candles flickered on top. When Tiffany blew them out, balloons fell from the ceiling, sending Catwoman's pets into a screeching fit.

After the cake had been eaten, Tiffany Rose opened her presents. From the Joker, she received a clown teddy bear. Two Face gave her a copy of his double sided coin, while Poison Ivy's present was body balm that was scented with hints of chocolate, cinnamon, roses and strawberries. Mad Hatter's gift was a stuffed bunny, Catwoman's was a stuffed kitty cat and Penguin's was a stuffed penguin. Harley Quinn had gifted her with a wardrobe for Ragdoll and her new plushies. (Killer Croc didn't even look at the tasty looking girl, deciding to hide out behind the couch instead of joining in with the festivities.)

By three o'clock, Tiffany was sound asleep in Catwoman's arms with her stuffies held tightly to her chest as though Killer Croc would gobble them up (which was the last thing on his mind).

Jonathan took his daughter from the cat burglar and left the Iceberg Lounge with his peacefully slumbering daughter in his arms.

On the way back to Tiffany's house, Jonathan failed to notice a batlike figure was following him…

Until Batman landed in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

"Crane," growled Batman, wary that he was going to try something with Tiffany. All that Jonathan did was whisper something into the sleepy girl's eyes. Tiffany ran away from Batman and in the opposite direction of her home.

~xXx~

_Three year old Tiffany Rose was exploring the gardens one bright and sunny April afternoon when she stumbled across an old wishing well. Excited, she peeped inside, hoping to see a wishing fairy or a well mermaid. Instead, one of the stones crumbled, causing her to fall into the well._

_ Tiffany shrieked with terror as she fell for what seemed to be forever and a day. Finally, she thudded onto a hard pack dirt floor. She tried to break her fall with her hands, like in gymnastics, but instead, she hear a loud _**CRACK**_ ring throughout the tavern. She started to whimper in pain as pain shot into her broken wrist. She clutched the broken limb close to her as she gazed about the cave. But before she could see much of anything, a cloud of hundreds of bats exploded in front of her. Tiffany began to scream in terror…_

~xXx~

Tiffany continued to run, tears stinging her eyes. Finally, she reached a house with rose bushes in front. She whispered what had happened to the roses and waited.

Within five minutes, Poison Ivy was holding the young girl as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"There, there, now it's alright," gently cooed the woman, holding the young girl close to her.

~xXx~

"See you later, bats," smirked Crane, running off while Batman was busy coughing from his faer toxin. "Tiffany?" he called out. He ran in the direction that she had taken off to.

He soon found her and Poison Ivy. With a cry of relief, he scooped his daughter into his arms. Tiffany buried her face into her father's neck, inhaling his fatherly smells.

"Come on, princess. Let's get you home," cooed Poison Ivy.

~xXx~

Poison Ivy gazed around Tiffany's room with happiness in her eyes. Her long red fingernails trailed over Tiffany's doll collection. She picked up an American Girl doll, who was dressed in a dark turquoise ballgown made of silk with black slippers. Her black curls were arranged in an upsweep with a delicate silver circlet to keep any stray hairs out of her dark blue eyes. Poison Ivy smiled at the doll who looked like Tiffany Rose.

"Night Princess," Whispered Jonathan after tucking Tiffany in. Poison Ivy tucked the doll in next to the girl.

"Night Daddy. Night Ivy," the girl mumbled before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiffany Rose's Father**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tiffany Rose had always wondered about who her father was. She just didn't realize that he had been keeping a close eye on his little angel…**

The next morning, Tiffany was shaken awake by Breeanna.

"Tiffy, get up. It's Bruce- he's sick," she whispered, picking up her daughter and carrying her down the stairs and across a hallway. The woman arrived at Bruce's bedroom, where Alfred was watching over an unconscious Bruce Wayne. Tiffany saw that her uncle was tucked underneath his blankets and was mumbling nonsense words like "Fear toxin… gas… much more potent... hallucinogen… weaponized… aerosal form…"

Tiffany was terrified. Alfred practically ran to phone the doctor and Breeanna went to go get a damp washcloth. Tiffany crawled up onto the bed and brushed her uncle's black hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, his hand lashed out and grabbed Tiffany's arm.

"P-p-poison… ta-take blood sam-sample…" Bruce gurgled in his delusional state.

_**"ALFRED! MAMA!"**_ screamed Tiffany, trying to jerk herself out of her uncle's tight hold on her arm. Alfred and Breeanna sprinted into the room and pried Bruce's hand off of her niece. Tiffany koalaed herself to her mother, bawling loudly.

"Hush, now Tiffy," soothed Breeanna, hugging her daughter tight to her chest as Tiffany bawled loudly. "You're safe… nothing's going to hurt you, baby…"

Tiffany continued to cry loudly into her mother's chest as Alfred called someone on the phone. Within the hour, Lucas Fox was with Bruce, taking blood samples and told the family that he would have an antidote with the next day or two.

Later that night, after Tiffani was tucked into bed, she began to sing a song that she had heard over the radio.

"_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare?"_

Tiffany paused when she heard something at the window. She turned her head and smiled brightly when she saw her father. She jumped out of her bed and ran over to the glass pane, placing her hand onto the glass.

"Daddy," she breathed, her breath leaving a misty fog on the window. She quickly undid the lock and stepped aside to allow her father entrance into her bedroom. Jonathan nimbly stepped inside and scooped up his little girl into his arms.

"Hello again, princess," he crooned softly, running his hand through her long, thick, wild mane of messy curls.

"Can we go to the Iceberg Lounge?" Tiffany asked eagerly. After today, she just wanted to spend some time with her father.

"Of course, princess," he agreed with a soft smile. He jumped out the window and landed on a tree branch before skillfully climbing down with just one hand.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the Iceberg Lounge, where they were greeted by Poison Ivy.

"Hello little rose blossom," she crooned softly, scooping the young girl into her arms. Tiffany snuggled down into the ecologist's arms and began to suck at her thumb as the two villains entered the Iceberg Lounge.

Within moments, they were inside the Gallery of Rouge's meeting room, where they were all busy chattering about something. The moment that Ivy entered carrying Tiffany, everyone stopped talking to focus their attention on the little girl.

"Well, from what Scarecrow tells me, the bat is out of the picture," drawled the Joker, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, but for how long?" mused Catwoman, sharpening her nails.

"A very long time, unless he gets the antidote," chuckled Jonathan, shifting Tiffany over to his other arm. "Now, the little princess is here, so any ideas on what kind of fun we can do tonight that I rated G?"


End file.
